


What Does the Commander Want?

by Autumnleaf2203



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, GW2 Heart of Thorns spoilers, GW2 Path of Fire spoilers, Icebrood Saga: Champions, Icebrood Saga: Power, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Past Character Death, disarming, icebrood saga spoilers, mostly vague ones for those two tho, no like this entire thing takes place in the icebrood saga the entire thing is spoilers, now how do i put it... uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnleaf2203/pseuds/Autumnleaf2203
Summary: The Pact Commander and Ryland have some... differences of opinion, when it comes to being Champion.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character, Zori Sunblade/Ev Frostner
Kudos: 3





	What Does the Commander Want?

**Author's Note:**

> Heavy spoilers for the Icebrood Saga- especially chapters 1 and 2 of Champions. Also some mild Path of Fire and Heart of Thorns spoilers, and some Seremnis-brand graphic violence because she cannot die and does not care.

"Are you having fun, Ryland?"

Jormag's champion scoffed, rubbing at his ears where the smaller, orange charr had grabbed them while pulling him deeper into the until-recently destroyer-filled caverns. "Oh, plenty. Am I ruining yours, champion?"

She gave him a deadpan look, one rather similar to the one she'd been giving him the entire time he'd been there. "...I'm trying to decide if you're doing this on purpose, or if you _actually_ believe what Bangar's told you about me."

He paused, narrowing his eyes. "You assume I got anything from _that_ old fossil?"

She continued to give him an even stare. "Him, Jormag, most anyone in Tyria... I can't say I'm surprised, given I didn't know you existed before Grothmar."

"Can't say I'm surprised you've never heard of me," he muttered.

"You shouldn't be. I haven't been back to the Legions in years, and I could almost swear talking about anything actually important to him causes Rytlock physical pain." A ghost of a grin passed her face before quickly falling again as she studied him. "...Back to the topic, though. What _do_ you think it's like, being champion? Why do you think I'm here?"

"Why are you so desperate to know?"

"Curiosity. You _do_ know which order I'm from...?"

He squinted at her, tail flicking back and forth, watching as she squinted back, both charr holding each other's gazes for a long moment.

"...I think you're getting _far_ too used to everyone doing what you tell them to," he began, straightening. "I'd bet you think you're invincible by now. Three dragons and a god- it's quite a record." He stepped closer, smirking down towards her. "But your dragon refuses to empower you as mine has, and you've been away too long to remember that you're still an Ash cub, far from her own league."

She stared up at him, eyes wide, and then... smirked, failing to hold in a snort of laughter. "Oh, burn me, you really _don't_ know! And here I thought Jormag would've told you." She shook her head. "No... I haven't forgotten. Try again."

Ryland glowered. "Jormag doesn't _need_ to tell me. I've heard the stories, _commander_ . They talk about you _everywhere_ , you're more well known than the _imperators._ "

She tilted her head. "...Stories can be falsified, Ryland. There's more than a few who believe I'm a lich, or blessed by the gods, or several skritt in a clever disguise." She turned, beginning to circle him. "History can always be warped- even recent history. The Priory is, in part, dedicated to removing that damage- finding the truth hidden in the falsities. But even better than decades worth of historical material is a primary source." She stopped, lifting her head. "So, would you like to know what it's like to be commander and champion, Ryland?"

"...What's your point."

"You're new to the position. Why not learn what to expect from the only expert willing to talk with you?" She didn't wait for him to respond, reaching forwards to grab his forearm, pulling their muzzles closer. "When we were driving towards Drakkar, it tempted me with _rest_ . I am _tired_ , Ryland, and not of you." She let go. "You remember what it felt like to lose Cinder? You know what it feels like for something you thought was safe to be torn apart in front of you? Because it won't _stop_ . It will _never stop._ The people you learn to rely on, _need_ to rely on, will die, _because_ of you, _because_ they followed you, _because_ they trusted you and for only _that_ they become a _target_ . And because you need them you will _never_ be able to protect them." Her voice became a low growl, teeth bared. "They will fall through your fingers like sand, but you can't stop more from pouring in, too busy trying to keep the boat from sinking as it _actively_ falls apart around you. Everyone keeps telling you that you can stop it, that you _have_ to because you're the _only one_ who can, even after you've failed, and _keep_ failing." She shoved her muzzle into his face again. “And in case you needed a reminder, Ryland, _you aren’t the only charr who’s ever lost their warband._ ” She let silence hang in the air for a long moment before taking a step back, fur lying flat once more. "...But... maybe it'll be different for you. Maybe you're right, and somehow, the elder dragon of ice and persuasion somehow wants the rest of us to live, however long we can- maybe we'll live to see the end of this. I don't know. I never have."

She looked away, tail lowered to the floor as she let her eyes close for a moment, before shaking her head. "...Maybe that's why they didn't tell you. Better to not know what's coming." And when the commander, champion of Aurene, looked up at Ryland next, it was with... sadness, regret- pity...? "...You know what...? Have fun. As long as you can manage it, however you're managing it. I'll hold the ‘spotlight’ as long as I can."

He stared back at her, searching her posture, tone, everything, with clear disbelief, slowly turning to disgust.

"...You let them die. You don't get to play _victim_ ," he snarled.

Her expression didn't change. "...I did. And I can't make that up to you. No heroics will ever make up for everyone I've let die."

"And you don't get to talk to me about _Cinder_ -" he continued, flexing his claws.

"She was... smart. Nice to talk to. And I should've known Smodur would've..."

"You didn't know her! You can't have _cared_ , not about _any_ of them! I'm not going to fall for your schtick _that_ easily, _commander_."

He saw her _flinch_ , gaze dropping away from his. "...maybe that's for the best."

Ryland snarled, claws moving faster than his thoughts as he swiped at her face. "Don't lie to me. Don't pretend you know me, stop pretending you actually _care_ . You'd let your own warband _die_ if it meant you kept your dragon."

...But she... hadn't even tried to avoid it, numbly reaching a hand to the wound, feeling the dripping blood, bringing it up to see it with a small, quiet laugh. "What do you think I've been fighting for...?" And she shook her head. "..I can't come home if there isn't one left. And now..." She trailed off, then let out a sigh, turning her back on him as she let one paw trail along the wall of the cavern. And then, seeming to remember something, she stopped- still looking ahead, not even really addressing _him_. 

"...I'm sorry. For everything."

* * *

"...You don't need to look so worried. I'm doing fine." Braham paused, glancing to the sylvari riding beside him on her decidedly more... ghostly raptor, noting her look of rather obvious disbelief, and reconsidered. "I mean- relatively. You didn't have to come with."

Seremnis shrugged. "...No, but... Zori has Ev, Rytlock's got… well, someone, I hope- and Jormag's still out there. We still shouldn't be travelling alone." A pause. "Though… if I'm honest, it... might be for my sake more than yours."

"...Guess that makes sense." He slowed his raptor slightly, glancing around the horizon. Nothing nearby... "...So you don't trust Jormag either?"

"No. And, for the record, I don't think any of us do. Speaking personally? Taimi is... exceptional, in a lot of ways, by Asuran standards- speaking with the council _specifically_ is dubious at best."

"...they _would_ have the most information on Primordus..."

"But they're also full of themselves, and have about the same regard for other races as Jormag themself. I won't say she's the only one out there, but... Taimi's essentially the asuran equivalent of Aurene." She glanced back towards the direction of Rata Sum. "...And I don't see Jormag trying to reason with Logan."

Braham grimaced. "Then why do we need to humor a truce?"

"Because, somehow, the alternative... thorns, either we get betrayed and killed, and... who knows _what_ happens after that, we _don't_ get betrayed and Primordus dies, giving Jormag untold amounts of power, either outcome where _Jormag_ loses and the destroyer attacks get worse... I know it's seemed like this plenty of times before, but I can't see any good options here."

"That's... not comforting."

"...Yeah... yeah, it... really isn't, I- thorns, didn't mean to..."

"No, it's, uhm- it's fine. Having company's nice."

"...It... that was the thought, yeah. Just not... really anything nice to talk about these days, I guess."

"...Yeah..."

A long silence passed between them as they continued riding. Not quite... hurried, exactly- he couldn't sense anything close enough to act on. It was... it was definitely still weird, but...

"...What... _does_ it feel like? The, uhm- the knowing they're nearby?"

He looked over in mild surprise as she broke the silence, then reached up a hand to rub at the back of his neck as he thought. "...I, uh... it's... hard to describe...? It's like I've got a whole new sense. Like I can see them, without seeing them...?"

"So it's... directional? You can tell _where_ they are, not just how close they are? But- _only_ where?"

"...Yeah, I think. You, uh... got any clue how...?"

Seremnis frowned, reaching a hand down to her raptor's neck, giving it a light scratch. "...I'm... not sure. I mean- I can sense... _specifically_ life force- and it's generally tangled up in other magic enough that I can sense things with other magic, too, but... this seems like something else, and I'm not..." She trailed off, sitting up and tapping a finger of her free hand against the saddle- rather steadily avoiding eye contact.

"...Could it be... something like the, uh. The empathy thing...?" he suggested, watching her rather noticeably tense.

"...That's... I'm- oh, thorns and brambles I hope it isn't that."

"Is it really that bad?"

"I- well, it's not necessarily _bad_ , but it's... it's more _why_ we have it." She paused. "Or why I... think we have it, at least...?"

Braham slowed his raptor to a stop. "Seremnis, what are you talking about?"

Her own raptor would stop as well- then take a couple steps back, as she looked up at him, then away, then to the ground. "...It's... it's not the only option- I mean, thorns, we've been exposed to all forms and shades of magic, it could be- probably is- one of a million other things, but I-..." She trailed off again, looking back at Braham for a moment or two as he waited for her to continue. "...In... Maguuma. When... when I was actually able to focus on it- which... which wasn't often, I could still... sense them. The... fallen ones."

"...The dead...?"

"...The mordrem. And it... wasn't their life force- it felt _different_ , and back then, it was... _significantly_ more potent." A pause. "...I... couldn't feel their emotions, their pain, but... I knew where they were- which..."

"...Makes it a dragon thing," Braham mumbled. His own hands tightened on the reigns for a moment before he took a deep breath. "...But this... isn't. Can't be. I think I'd know if I was thinking Primordus thoughts- they don't seem the subtle type."

Seremnis paused, then relaxed, giving him a grateful smile. "...Right. It's- it's probably just some other latent magic you've picked up from somewhere. I mean- thorns, for all we know it could be some... purified form of Primordus' magic- like Glint, but. Condensed."

"Yeah. And besides, some whispers on top of everything _else_ that's been goin' on? We'd get _that_ sorted out in no time flat."

"Right." She held his gaze for another moment before letting out a breath, urging her raptor to start walking again- Braham following suit. "I guess I've just... _been_ worried. Even _before_ Drakkar, though that... definitely made things worse..."

"...Did you… not think I'd be able to resist a few whispers?" He sounded... _almost_ hurt, head lowering slightly.

"...I knew you were strong, but... I don't think I can trust myself to make that call. I mean, thorns, I was so sure _I_ could resist the call on my own." She paused. "...But... if I hadn't met all of you...? I would've died in Maguuma."

* * *

"...Are you... alright?" Aurene looked down at her champion, knowing full well that the answer was 'no' as Zori opened her jaws to speak, then thought better of it and let out a long sigh, plodding around the pool to curl up beside her foreleg. Her champion had been feeling… lost, maybe, since she'd returned with news of Jormag's rising- and... since she'd found where her lost bandmate had gone.

"...I don't know," Zori murmured eventually. "...It's... there's been a lot. I don't think I've really processed all of it yet."

"It certainly has been a lot..." Aurene let a few moments pass. "...Did you... want anything...?"

"...Just to spend time with you." Zori lifted her head to look at Aurene, giving her a small smile. "I haven't been able to for a while, and..." She paused, shuffling in place a bit. "...I missed you. Which- that isn't your fault, but- I mean you being _you_ is why I _missed_ you, but..."

"...We... both have our responsibilities," Aurene finished softly.

"...But I _did_ want to see you." Zori adjusted to rest her head _on_ Aurene's forearm, ears pointed towards her. "You- you know I love you, too, right?"

Aurene paused. "...Of course I do. I can still feel it. Though... it is nice to hear it said."

Her champion smiled. "Then I'll remember to say it more often. I love you, and I'll _always_ love you-" A spark of challenge lit her eyes. "-and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Aurene laughed, the sound bright and twinkling, seeing her champion's smile grow brighter. "I would not dream of trying."

She watched her champion give a contented sigh, laying her head down, gaze drifting about the crystalline chamber, expression shifting. "...Are you... I dunno, content...? With this? What we're doing, what we've... everything?"

"...In... most ways, I think." She followed Zori's gaze. "It certainly hasn't been... easy- I'd say lately, but... there hasn't been much of 'easy' for a long time now." She felt a wave of concern, and shook her head. "But seeing what we've managed to accomplish- a future for all of... well, for most of us, at least. Repairing the damage my grandfather caused... that, at least, is satisfying."

Zori hummed softly. "...I imagine what might come after all this a lot. When there isn't anything left to fight. It's... changed, quite a lot, but..." She rolled over, gesturing to the ceiling in vague strokes. "...I've been thinking some sort of ranch. Probably skyscales- a big cabin, big enough for everyone to come over for feasts- somewhere quiet, but... not quite lonely." Her voice quieted. "...Not having to worry about the fate of Tyria, or... even surviving the next day- not expecting disaster..."

"...those you love finally being safe," Aurene finished softly. "...You once told me that was all you wanted."

Zori nodded. "It still is. It just seems... distant, right now."

"...But it's been distant before." Aurene closed her eyes. "...Very... very distant... and yet, somehow, we've found it again. Together."

Zori took a deep breath. "...We'll be able to find it again, then. Somehow."

"...You know... you and Taimi- you both have good reason to hate either dragon as much as you do," Seremnis murmured, staring up towards the bright, starry sky that'd appeared a day's journey from Thunderhead peak.

"...Yeah... yeah, it makes sense, after some thought," Braham answered, wincing. "...Guess now I'm more worried she, uh... isn't gonna see it like that. Didn't exactly handle it with grace."

"Well, we're... all a bit high-strung right now. I think she'll forgive you, given some time."

She moved closer to his side, comfortably huddled in the blanket that surrounded the both of them as they sat outside their makeshift camp, watching the sky.

"...Do... do you and Zori ever get in fights like that...?" Braham asked.

She'd pause, thinking. "...Not... really...? I... I think if I ever yelled at her she might just start crying. And... to be fair, I might too. Better to just discuss stuff." She frowned. "...But... we don't really talk about much anymore. I... I know she _cares_ about me- I can still _feel_ that, and... just by actions, I can tell she cares about all of us." She smiled faintly, then faltered. "...But... she only really talks about anything that really _bothers_ her with Ev, these days."

"...Well, that's... better than no one, yeah?"

"...yeah... yeah, I guess it is." She looked over to him to give him a grateful smile, seeing him return it, and then looking back at the stars. "...I... think we both know where we stand on the dragons, just- by empathy, but... I guess we might have similar biases."

"...In... what kinda way? I know she's probably not too happy about Frost legion, but..." Braham trailed off, thinking.

Seremnis let out a breath, lowering her gaze to the horizon. "...She's not afraid of Jormag. Not for her own sake, at least. But they... between the whispers and the conversion, Jormag reminds me... _far_ too much of Mordremoth. But for her, Primordus..." She stopped.

"...Zhaitan...?"

"...No... no, I don't think..." She blinked, realization dawning. "...Balthazar. Primordus must be reminding her of..." She shook her head. "...Thorns, that can't be helping."

"...What... _happened_ to her while I was gone?"

"...I don't... know if she'd want me to tell you that yet. But... sometimes, even though she still _uses_ it just- because it comes naturally... I think a part of her is still scared of fire."

  
  


* * *

“Would you _stay down!_ ”

Seremnis stepped out of her shade for the nth time in very recent memory, side-stepping another massive chunk of ice as it materialized and fell, another wave of her staff marking a space on the ground that Ryland rather blatantly walked into, poisoned smoke and frost spewing from the ground.

“Upset you aren’t getting everything you want?” the sylvari purred, ignoring the frost quickly climbing up her limbs, dulling her movements as a sudden spike from the ground cut a gash into her side. “Are you not having _fun_ anymore, Ryland?”

“I’m still waiting for someone actually _challenging_ ,” the charr snarled back.

“Funny, then, why won’t I stay-” her breath- and some other things- caught in her throat as another massive spike impaled much of her form, bright sap dripping down the ice- before her entirety whisped into a dark smoke, concentrated masses of energy rocketing towards the Ice Dragon’s champion, flames flickering across his form upon impact. Really, she’d have loved to be an artist- the look on Ryland’s face when she’d done that the _first_ time was absolutely priceless. Now, though, it seemed to just make him angrier. Fine with her, really. Angry people were _so_ much easier to deal with- well, certain people, in a category Ryland most _definitely_ fell under. The angrier he was, the less he’d remember what he was supposed to be doing...

“Because you’re _cheating!_ ”

She’d laugh- the sound distorted, echoing through the broken lodge.

“Well _I_ don’t see any fancy icy sugar-dragon giving _me_ magic. This is all just me~"

"I've _earned_ where I am now!"

She barely felt the wave of chill, shadowy form only rippling slightly. "No you didn't. First Bangar, now Jormag- you're being _coddled_ , Ryland."

"I owe _nothing_ to Bangar."

"Yes you do."

"No I _don't!_ "

"Then why are you acting like a spoiled sapling, hm?"

"As if _any_ of you have worked any harder!"

She let out another laugh. "You really think highly of yourself hm? Oh, Ryland, _every single person in this room_ has worked harder than you."

"Even the _norn_?"

"'The norn' has done more in the past _year_ than you've done in your whole _life._ "

Ryland’s eyes narrowed as he smirked. "Bit of a soft spot, is he?"

Oh- thorns, she _had_ let a bit more emotion slip into that than she'd meant to, but to be fair, she hadn't been monitoring the _exact_ conversation too closely- more focused on dodging attacks. Which, considering just how _many_ there were... it was a learning process. But! Change of topic, change of... ah, right. She’d give him a smug lock right back.

"...And the commander's certainly earned her place more than you _ever_ -"

And, rather suddenly, she'd find herself thrown against a pillar of the lodge, pinned there by the hand of a _very_ angry-looking charr at her throat. Alright, so a soft spot?

"...I am going to tear your limbs off like an _insect_ ," he snarled.

Yup. Definitely a soft spot.

"...so, playing with bugs, just like a little c-"

She cut off, biting down a whimper as claws dug into her shoulder- very clearly intent on making good on that promise. Ahhhah... thorns, most definitely one of her- _less_ favorite ways to die, but it was- 

She still wouldn't make a sound, but her breathing started quickening as one arm fell limp to the ground. 

-un-unpleasant, but she hhad… _much_ more pain tolerance than most, and by the tree would it be distracting... just- just so long as Braham knew she'd still be...

"...No, this _doesn't_ hurt enough, does it...?" Ryland murmured.

She felt the pressure ease off her neck, vision already starting to fade as she fought to keep enough consciousness to function. If he wasn't- going after...

She pulled herself into her shade, and was abruptly bombarded by the sight of a new _mass_ of life force- each one in the gathered bunch reflecting the snow-white tinge of Jormag rather than whatever hue _should_ have been there.

...He'd gotten reinforcements.

She'd immediately start using what offense she had- siphoning their life force, disrupting it, setting them on fire, but she was already aware that fighting off every one of them on her own would take _hours_ \- and once they picked up on that...

she couldn't distract all of them.

She whirled around to try to pinpoint Ryland within the mass of bright light, panic quickly building as she pulled herself back out of shade, only mostly-repaired shoulder screaming in protest as she cast a mark of fear to clear the area. She couldn't distract all of them long enough, and Ryland _knew_ \- which meant he'd be going for...

Abruptly, Seremnis became aware of an entirely different feeling. A... pure, bright rage, building deep in her chest-

It wasn't hers.

...She remembered that feeling.

"Shield! _Now!_ " she ordered, sprinting towards Braham without regard to the still-attacking icebrood, diving into the protection of the Norn's summoned, ethereal bubble shield- hearing an approaching _roar_ just above the sounds of crunching ice and metal- and in a mere instance, the entirety of her sight beyond Braham's shield was filled with fire. The roar of it was almost deafening, filling the small space with it's sound. Even in that short instance, she could feel a sudden surge in ambient life force- using it to cast a healing well as she looked around at the clear survivors. Kasmeer, Braham, the Claw... she nodded breathlessly. "...Everyone's here. Good."

It would only take a matter of seconds for the fire to die down enough for Braham to let down the shield- but even by then, the landscape had drastically changed. The 'reinforcements' lay in scattered pieces- ice fractured by sheer drastic temperature change, everything else torn apart by force. Fire and ice still littered the woodwork, the entire lodge groaning in protest. The only other thing left outside their own bubble was Ryland- the fractures in the ice spikes coating his form still healing as he staggered forwards, looking around, bewildered, at the fire.

"...What was...?" Braham murmured.

Seremnis saw Kasmeer take in a breath, and immediately moved to intercede. "On our side," the sylvari clarified, giving the mesmer a rather distinct 'now is not the time' look. "Keep going."

"...Don't stop now." The tired voice of Owl rose through the quiet. "He's... winning."

Seremnis stepped forward, ready to continue the fight as Ryland's attention snapped back to the group, tail lashing as he bared his teeth- only for the fire to _move_ , a large, lithe shape leaping from the building's upper beams and onto his back, pushing him to the ground and engulfing him in the fire. Still, it didn't seem able to _kill_ him- a snarl rising from the champion's throat as he kicked against whatever was pinning him down- the vaguest form of legs, a tail, and head visible beneath massive fiery wings… the term 'phoenix' came to mind. It'd use the momentum to arc through the air and hit him again as he reached for his sword, bowling him over and biting down hard enough on his wrist that Seremnis could _hear_ the resulting _crack_.

Seremnis looked back towards Braham. _Surely_ this must be enough?

"If I force a break, I won't be able to control the backlash!"

He still seemed- distraught, _afraid-_

"Free me, Braham. It's the only way," came the reply.

...No. No, there had to be _something_ ... Seremnis started forward, shrugging off Kasmeer's hand the moment it was placed on her shoulder. "I'll be _fine_ ," she snapped, striding towards the still-ensuing fight- ducking under a sudden blast of fire, skipping sideways to avoid a stray shard of ice… there had to be something- she _had_ to be able to do _something_...

"The Wild together can direct the fall."

Seremnis stumbled a step as she felt something digging into her shoulder, hissing through her teeth as she pushed herself into shade- ignoring as best she could the orange-red, frantic, bursting light in favor of drawing in as much of that stark-white as she could, pushing it back in to feed the fire. They could still do this, they could still win, no one else needed to-

The rest of Owl's words were too muffled for her to hear from within the shade, but she couldn't have missed Braham's battle cry, falling back out of shade to see what was happening- first seeing Ryland throw the phoenix off again, throwing out an arm to create his _own_ shield just before the fire crashed into it, already cracking its surface.

"Just- stop," he hissed, pushing himself to his feet. "You've freed Owl. Take the win and go home."

Seremnis could see a plethora of fresh wounds, even then being covered in frost and ice. They could have won. She could feel life force curling around her fingers, decidedly failing to hide the livid _glare_ she levelled at the freezer-burned charr.

"...We still have three more corrupted spirits we can leverage." Ryland looked towards the portal forming behind them- a clear portal into the Mists- some... cold, extra-desolate part of them. "Might take longer, but we'll get there."

...Who was he trying to convince here? She'd cast another glance to the beast of fire. The roar... she hadn't heard a single other sound from them- all the _snarling_ had been Ryland’s.

Jormag's champion turned back to face them, standing taller- though she saw him flinch as his shield cracked further.

"Soon Jormag will be strong enough to face Primordus head on- and _win_." Ryland put on a smug grin. "I'll see you in the world that comes after."

"...You have forfeit your right to _live_ in that world."

All eyes in the room turned to the still-burning phoenix as their claws began to pierce through the shield, the voice coming from them akin to the deep roar of fire- shaped from it, even.

"The mists cannot hide you from me, Ryland. Not anymore."

A silence fell over the broken lodge. Ryland was gone- had disappeared through the portal without another word. 

...Owl was gone. It was... twice, now, they'd failed to save her...

Braham's attention was rather quickly caught by that- fiery _thing_ as it began to emit a low snarl, quickly growing into a resounding _roar_ as the fire began to grow, wings flaring out at its side, a clear expression of fury- and in a moment, Seremnis was running towards it.

"Seremnis, what are-" He started, caught by Kasmeer's warding hand. 

"It- just trust her," she said, eyes betraying a rather _long_ experience with the issue.

"I... yeah, fine. But someone's gonna have to tell me what that is," he grumbled.

Kasmeer shook her head. "Who."

"What do you mean-?"

He looked back in time to catch Seremnis reaching the creature- cautious in her approach, reaching out to hold its face in one hand- seemingly oblivious to the flames.

"Hey- hey, it's okay," the sylvari murmured. "It's over, we're all safe- no one's hurt. You did good. It's okay."

It... seemed to be working- the fire was starting to die down, and the creature seemed to start directing its attention towards her. He still didn't have a clue what- er, 'who', it was, but he was _sure_ he'd seen someone else use that sort of method before- but who...

" _Zori!_ "

Everyone _jumped_ as Ev raced into the room, still in full armor, slowing to a stop next to the fire creature- Seremnis deftly stepping aside to let her through as the human revenant pulled the creature into a hug. "I'm here, Zor. Focus on me, okay? There's nothing to fight. Just... breathe with me, slowly- in, out..."

The fiery wings quickly vanished into whisps of smoke, the rest of the flames dying in turn- and beneath them, there was... the commander. Her fur looked... more burnt than usual, and she'd soon sink her weight almost entirely into Ev, unable to keep herself standing.

"Are you- is... everyone-?"

Ev quickly shushed her raspy voice, gently maneuvering the charr to lay in her lap as she sat in the ash-covered snow. "We're all okay. You didn't hurt any of us." She paused, frowning as one hand moved to Zori's shoulder, red beginning to discolor the fur. "...But _you're_ injured, so you'll need to rest until this heals."

"...I didn't hurt you?"

"You didn't hurt me." Ev placed a gentle kiss on the Charr's forehead, gently scratching behind her ears. "Try to get some rest, okay?"

Zori took a deep breath, eyes obediently closing as she half-curled up in Ev's lap, going limp- a glowing sigil forming on the floor beneath them as Seremnis cast another healing well.

"...I think I deserve an explanation," Ev muttered, glancing around the room.

Seremnis visibly winced, backing away. "I... thought we'd need the help- Ryland was-"

"No, not about that." She turned her head towards the entrance of the lodge. " _Someone_ was determined to keep me out of here."

Seremnis perked up. "Oh- I'll, uhm. Go get her."

Braham blinked. "What- who are we talking about?"

"An asura. She tried to stop me at the door once she saw fire," Ev explained.

"She's- she’s a friend," Seremnis added, already walking towards the lodge entrance. "To both me and Zori. And... I guess _maybe_ Canach, too...? I'm... not sure why she'd..."

"If you tr _y to carry me again I will BITE YOU!"_

Attention shifted, again, to the entrance of the lodge, as _yet another_ character entered- an... asura, as described, rather obviously limping, using the axe she held in one hand as a crutch. "I've had broken bones before, I know how recovery works, I'll be _fine._ Now-" She stopped, looking to Ev, just... _staring_ for a moment. "...You're... Ev?"

"...Weren't you... _at_ the wedding?" Seremnis asked.

"Yes, but she wasn't wearing armor then! I didn't-" The asura shook her head, grabbing at her ears. "Eternal alchemy, I broke a leg for _nothing?!"_

“So you won't make that mistake again?" Ev clarified.

"No! No, no _absolutely_ not I would _much_ rather fight _with_ you next time." The asura paused, glancing around the lodge as her ears slipped out of her hands. "...I'm... Enkkioh, from the Vigil, by the way- gotta ask, though, what... _caused_ this...?"

A long period of silence followed.

"...Ryland," Seremnis murmured. "He was trying to corrupt Owl, but we..."

"...she's gone," Braham murmured, shoulders sagging. "...For good."

Enkkioh blinked, looking to the nearby pedestal, then back to him. "...I'm...” Her ears lowered. "...Im sorry. She sacrificed herself, again, didn't she...?"

Braham nodded. "...You know about the spirits?"

She fiddled with the pommel of her axe. "...My mentor's norn. We trade stories"

"They're not just-"

She held up her free hand in defense. "No- no I know. I know they're real. It's... they just felt distant, until now? Y’know, Ancient history, Priory stuff. But they're... here. _You're_ here."

Braham let out a breath, turning back to look at Owl's pedestal. "...if I hadn't opened the gate under the citadel, she'd be here, too," he muttered.

"You can't know that," Seremnis objected. "And more than that, she chose to intervene then, just as she chose now. This? _All_ of this is Ryland and Jormag."

"I'm _still_ responsible for my own choices. Both the good _and_ bad ones," he returned. At least… _some_ of them had been good, hadn’t they?

"...Did she... tell you anything?" Enkkioh interrupted.

Brahm looked back toward The asura in mild surprise. "...I... 'the Wild together can direct the Fall', if that means anything to you."

The asura started to shift her weight between feet- then winced as she put pressure on her injured leg. "...Not much, but... it sounds like there's still _some_ plan in motion."

"But we don't know what it is. And we don't know how to stop _two elder dragons at once_ , we don't know why I can sense destroyers-"

"I could help with that last one," Enkkioh chirped.

"...That still doesn't help with the rest."

She shrugged. "Fair point."

Braham shook his head, starting to pace. "So all we have is questions, then?"

"...We've... gone on less before," Kasmeer started slowly. "In Elona..."

Seremnis nodded. "We have more of a lead now than we did then." She paused, catching Braham's gaze. "Which- as soon as Zori’s awake, we’re going to be explaining."

Braham looked back at her, then nodded. "...The spirits. They've known Jormag longer than any of us." He glanced over to Zori. "...And you're sure..."

"...I think she'll understand," Seremnis decided.

"Alright." He took a long breath. "...Hopefully, the spirits can help- before any _more_ of us have to die."

A soft, scratchy laugh came from the form still huddled in Ev's lap, the commander opening her eyes only _just_ enough to look at him, eyes tired, and... deeply, deeply saddened.

"...You're starting to sound like me."

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as; The Commander Now Wants To Set Ryland On Fire  
> Honestly I. Finished the first part before the latest episode (which is Champions chapter 2: Power, at the time of posting) came out? But it seemed more... relevant after that, so I uh. Continued it?  
> Also worth noting- no, Yahuk is fine. This ain't about him. I'll, uh... finish that fic soon. Maybe. Possibly.  
> Also, Enkkioh's back! She refuses to officially join Dragon's Watch until she can "...do it in front of Flax's stupid, punchable face," but she's definitely gonna be more... prominent, now.  
> ...Also gotta post that one fic about Zori and Ev here. In order to mourn Enkkioh's mace-smashed femur. Revenants, man...


End file.
